Caminos separados ¿segundas oportunidades?
by Soulance
Summary: Si pudiese volver a elegir ¿podría quedarme a tu lado? Ichigo decidió quedarse en el mundo humano y formar una familia con Orihime. Rukia se convirtió en capitana y se casó con Renji. Uryu se convirtió en un reconocido médico. Si todos tenían las vidas que deseaban, ¿por qué no eran felices? ¿Pueden los caminos separados volver a unirse? ¿Existen las segundas oportunidades?


**Hola mis amores… Finalmente he conseguido un poco de tiempo para ponerme a escribir… (Y sí, yo sé que tengo fics pendientes ToT pero tenedme paciencia, prometo ponerme a actualizarlos en breve), pero bueno… Esta historia lleva en mi mente literalmente un año… Desde el día oscuro de ese final, me planteé escribirlo y es hasta ahora que me he sentado a hacerlo concienzudamente. Aclaro que al principio el fic puede ser un poco ambiguo (un leve IH y RR), pero en realidad no son las parejas que deseo abordar. Este fic es Ishihime e Ichiruki, y se ubica después del fatídico final. Lo hago con el fin de entretener y rendir un pequeño a estas parejas que son las que, en lo personal, deseaba para el final de este anime/manga que se robó mi corazón. No hace falta aclararlo, pero Bleach no me pertenece, es obra de Tite Kubo.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capítulo 1: La vida que elegimos parte 1.**

 _Hay pequeñas elecciones que hacen grandes diferencias. Conocerte cambió mi mundo, dejarte ir lo hizo cambiar de nuevo. Volver a verte… volver a verte es lo que más deseo._

 _ **Casa de los Kurosaki**_

Era primera hora de la mañana cuando el despertador sonó a todo volumen, llenando el silencio de la casa de los Kurosaki con un ruido molesto. Yuzu se levantó animada y bajó a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno. Karin también se levantó de inmediato, se puso ropa deportiva y salió a trotar. Orihime bajó a la cocina y se ofreció a ayudar a la pequeña Yuzu, pero la chica le insistió en que ella podía hacerse cargo. La pelinaranja fue entonces a ver a su pequeño Kazui.

Kazui seguía dormido y Orihime se sentó a un lado de la cama, le acarició los cabellos y sonrío aunque en sus ojos no se adivinaba la misma alegría. En los ojos grises de Orihime se podía ver una minúscula pizca de desilusión. No por su hijo, no por su matrimonio, no por su hogar. En realidad la mujer no sabía qué le hacía falta. A todas luces había cumplido sus sueños, al menos lo había hecho en una parte. Entonces, ¿Por qué no era feliz?

–¿Mamá? –Preguntó Kazui adormitado.

–Hola cariño –respondió su madre besándole la frente–. Listo para un nuevo día.

–Cinco minutos más –Pidió el pequeño con un deje de pereza.

–Bueno, sólo porque me lo pides tú –Dijo Orihime con complicidad mientras se quedaba con su hijo.

En la habitación principal, Ichigo terminaba de arreglarse, se vistió de una manera informal y se peinó el cabello naranja. El espejo le devolvió una mirada cargada de reproche. _Maldita enana_ pensó, al recordar que Rukia se había burlado de su nuevo corte de cabello. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea, Ichigo suspiró y meneó la cabeza para despejarse. A Ino… a Orihime sí le gustaba su nuevo look, y esa era la opinión que más contaba ¿cierto?

Ichigo bajó a la cocina y se encontró con sus hermanas, su esposa y su hijo. Todos se sentaron para desayunar como la familia que era. Karin comenzó a engullir el desayuno con verdadero apetito, Orihime halagó la comida de Yuzu. Kazui hablaba emocionado de lo divertido que era hurgar el hogar de Hiyori. El mayor de los hermanos Kurosaki se limitaba a comer en silencio.

–I-Ichigo… –lo llamó por segunda vez, su esposa con timidez. Él no parecía haberla escuchado.

–Ichi-nii –le espetó Karin–. ¿Te sucede algo?

–¿Hmm? –murmuró el pelinaranja, levantando la vista de su plato y dándose cuenta de que todos lo observaban–. Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído.

–Nos damos cuenta –Dijo Karin antes de volver a su comida.

–¡Karin! –Le reprendió Yuzu.

–Por favor, no discutan –pidió Orihime con suavidad.

–No es mi culpa que Ichi-nii parezca un zombie estos días –Dijo Karin restándole importancia.

–¡No digas esas cosas Karin! –Le reclamó nuevamente Yuzu.

–¿Papá es un zombie? –Preguntó Kazui divertido.

–No lo soy, Kazui –Dijo Ichigo con calma.

–No te alteres tanto, Yuzu –Karin la miró con sorna.

–¡Yo no estoy alterada! –replicó Yuzu acalorada.

–Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan… por favor, no discutan en la mesa –Volvió a pedir Orihime.

–Entonces relájate –Sugirió Karin ignorando a la pelinaranja.

–¡Ya dije que no estoy alterada! –repitió Yuzu comenzando a perder los estribos y pareciendo a punto de llorar.

–Yuzu-chan, sólo tranquilízate un poco –Dijo Orihime con delicadeza.

–¡Tú no eres mi madre, aunque te parezcas a ella! –Dijo Yuzu y luego se avergonzó mucho–. Orihime-san, lo siento…

Karin levantó la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Kazui miró a su madre quien le sonrió. Yuzu tenía el rostro rojo por la vergüenza y en sus ojos se reflejaba el arrepentimiento. Ichigo iba a decir algo, pero llamaron a la puerta.

–Iré a abrir –Dijo Orihime con su tono amable.

–Iré yo –Ichigo se puso de pie–. De seguro es una emergencia.

Ichigo fue hasta la clínica y abrió la puerta. Un par de chicos golpeados esperaban afuera, mientras jadeaban. El pelinaranja los hizo pasar de inmediato y comenzó a examinarlos sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. Aquella situación lo relajó considerablemente, ya que en el desayuno se había sentido demasiado tenso. Sabía que tenía que reprender a Yuzu por la dureza de sus palabras, pero a la vez tampoco sabía qué hacer. Después de todo, la pequeña discusión había empezado porque él estaba demasiado distraído como para darle la atención necesaria a su esposa. El pelinaranja suspiró mientas le daba unos puntos en un brazo a uno de los chicos.

–¿En qué lío se han metido hoy? –Preguntó casualmente.

Los chicos le contaron su historia a Ichigo, él se río y les tomó confianza. Después de todo, le recordaban un poco a él y a Chad cuando aún iban a la escuela y se metían en toda clase de problemas. Le recordaron a sus tiempos de juventud y a lo lleno de vida que se había sentido en todos esos años. La sonrisa poco a poco se fue apagando, de una manera tan sutil que los dos jóvenes no lo notaron. Aquella historia también le había recordado al tiempo en que conoció a una pequeña chica que entró a su habitación en medio de la noche. La chica que había cambiado su mundo, que había parado la lluvia, la misma enana que se había burlado de su corte de cabello. Rukia… de alguna forma y otra, todo le recordaba a Rukia.

En la cocina, Orihime lavaba los platos. Yuzu había insistido en ayudarla y se había disculpada efusivamente por su comportamiento. Incluso Karin había sido un poco más amable que de costumbre. Ella le había restado importancia al asunto, pero en el fondo le había dolido mucho. Un plato resbaló por sus dedos y se hizo añicos. La pelinaranja se dio un golpe en la cabeza y se reprendió por ser tan torpe, usó sus poderes y el plato volvió a estar como nuevo. Un suspiro hondo abandonó sus labios ¿qué uso era ese para sus poderes?

Terminó de lavar los platos y se sentó en una silla a descansar, en realidad buscaba alguna cosa en la qué distraerse. Quería dejar de sentir que las hermanas de Ichigo la rechazaban, quería dejar de sentir que su esposo se encontraba distante, quería alejar los sentimientos negativos. Sin embargo, acabó llorando como siempre. Sintió la urgencia de salir con alguien, pero esa idea la desanimaba. Podía salir con Tatsuki, pero debía tener cuidado o su mejor amiga podía terminar molesta con Ichigo. Le habría gustado hablar con Rukia, pero aquello era inapropiado y ahora que la shinigami era una capitana tampoco tenía tiempo para cosas como esas.

Poco a poco sus pensamientos se fueron deslizando hacia otra serie de personas y fueron a parar a un lugar que no deseaba. Se reprendió mentalmente mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas, estaba pensando en el cuarto Espada, en todo el tiempo que pasó en Hueco Mundo. Otra lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al recordar el instante en que Ulquiorra se convirtió en polvo arrastrado por la brisa. A veces, ella lo extrañaba, extrañaba la forma en que la llamaba _mujer,_ las miradas inexpresivas y las múltiples cosas que él la hizo sentir y también las pocas cosas que ella le enseñó a él.

Orihime dejó de llorar, se quedó un momento más en la cocina y luego fue lentamente hasta la clínica. Ichigo estaba sentado frente a un pequeño escritorio, esperando más pacientes. Ella intentó sorprenderlo dándole un beso en la mejilla, él se giró y le sonrió con cariño.

–Iré a comprar los ingredientes para preparar el almuerzo –Dijo alegre, sin revelar que unos minutos antes había estado llorando.

–¿Qué vas a preparar? –Preguntó Ichigo intentando sonar interesado, aunque poco le importaba qué comerían.

–Pues… pensaba hacer unos fideos, con frijoles dulces, un poco de apio y mermelada de fresas… –Orihime dictó una larga lista de ingredientes y el pelinaranja se esforzó por no cambiar su metódica sonrisa–. Aunque no estoy segura de sí les gustará.

–Quedará delicioso –Dijo Ichigo pasando una mano nerviosa por su cabello.

–¿En serio lo piensas? –Orihime abrió mucho sus brillantes ojos, llenos de ilusión.

–Kazui adora cuando tú cocinas –Se limitó a decir su esposo.

Orihime asintió alegre y se despidió de Ichigo. El pelinaranja suspiró, en realidad él prefería por mucho la comida de Yuzu. Todos, a excepción de Kazui, la preferían. No es que Orihime cocinara mal, era sólo que combina ingredientes que nadie en su sano juicio debería mezclar. Ichigo sonrió, después de lo ocurrido en el desayuno aquél sería un buen escarmiento y no le cabía duda de que todos dirían que disfrutaban la comida.

Involuntariamente el pelinaranja llevó una mano hasta uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios, mientras su mano distraída apartaba unos papeles y buscaba a tientas un peculiar objeto que acumulaba polvo. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el relieve de su antigua insignia de Shinigami sustituto. Por un momento sintió el deseo de sacarla, pero cerró el cajón de golpe y enterró el rostro entre sus manos. _Ya no eres un shinigami_ se dijo a sí mismo, _dejaste esa vida atrás_ reafirmó en su mente, _esta es la vida que quieres ¿no?_ Aquello lo pensó en un tono mordaz.

Orihime por su parte hacía los comprados. Tenía casi todo lo que necesitaba, pero con cada artículo que metía en el carrito, más se preguntaba si no sería mejor hacer una de las recetas de Yuzu. Iba tan distraída que al girar por uno de los pasillos chocó contra alguien. De inmediato volvió a la realidad y se sintió muy avergonzada. El hombre estaba de espaldas a ella, pero lo reconoció a la perfección antes de que se girara. Uryu se volvió despacio y su mirada enfadada, pasó al asombro y finalmente se suavizó por completo. _Una extraña coincidencia_ pensó, el chico de lentes.

–¿Ishida-kun? –Preguntó Orihime y se sintió tonta, era obvio que era él–. ¿Te encuentras bien? Lo siento mucho, venía tan distraída que…

–Tranquila, Inoue-san –Uryu sonreía, pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció de golpe y cambió a una expresión más seria–. Que torpe soy… –murmuró por lo bajo–. Kurosaki-san, no te preocupes, no me has hecho ningún daño, pero deberías tener más cuidado o podrías lastimarte.

–S-sí, Ishida-kun –Orihime tartamudeó un tanto sonrojada, aún le ponía nerviosa que la llamaran por el apellido de su esposo.

–Bueno, iré a pagar esto… –Uryu parecía muy incómodo–. Ha sido un gusto verte.

–Te acompaño –Dijo la pelinaranja antes de pensarlo, sus mejillas se encendieron y se llevó una mano al cabello mientras reía delicadamente–. Es decir, yo también ya terminé mis compras.

–Claro, no hay problema –El hombre evitó referirse a ella como Kurosaki-san.

–Hacía mucho que no te veía, Ishida- kun –Comentó Orihime casualmente mientras llegaban a la caja.

–Estuve fuera del país por un congreso –Contestó Uryu gentil mientras Orihime pagaba y la cajera comenzaba a pasar sus propios comprados por el escáner.

–¡Oh, la crema de cangrejo! –Exclamó la pelinaranja–. La he olvidado por completo… Bueno, no importa en realidad.

Uryu pagó su cuenta y ambos salieron del supermercado con sus respectivas compras. Se pararon frente a frente, Orihime sonreía con sus hermosos ojos grisáceos clavados en los de Uryu. El doctor se sintió nervioso y tuvo que controlar un sonrojo que amenazaba con subir a sus mejillas. Con cuidado el médico sacó de entre una de sus bolsas la crema de cangrejo y se la tendió a Orihime.

–Por favor, tómala –Pidió con cariño.

–Ishida-kun… –Orihime lo miró apenada.

–Fue lindo verte, considéralo como un regalo, de un viejo amigo –Uryu volvió a tenderle el tarro aunque apartó la mirada sonrojado, mientras Orihime lo tomaba y sus dedos se tocaron levemente.

–Gracias Ishida-kun, por favor ven a visitarnos un día –Pidió la pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

–No creo que pueda, el hospital y… –Ishida se detuvo al ver cómo la sonrisa de Orihime se apagaba–. Intentaré encontrar un momento… –Uryu se aventuró y añadió–. Si necesitas algo, o quieres hablar un momento, con gusto te recibiría en mi oficina…

El peliazul se sonrojó en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca. Orihime estaba ligeramente sorprendida pero asintió con una sonrisa. Ambos se despidieron torpemente y retomaron sus caminos en direcciones totalmente opuestas. La sonrisa de Orihime permaneció en su rostro y por un instante, la alegría le llegó a los ojos. Había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que viera al médico, y mucho más tiempo desde que hablaran. Encontrarlo así, de manera tan casual, le llenó el interior de calma. Estaba feliz por su éxito, estaba feliz de verlo y de confirmar que las cosas le iban bien.

A Uryu, en cambio, la sonrisa se le fue desvaneciendo. Llegó a su solitario apartamento y se dispuso a preparar los alimentos, el corazón le latía desbocado y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan torpe. Se sentía contrariado, como siempre que se trataba de _ella._ Se dejó caer en un sofá con una sonrisa triste, una parte de él estaba feliz por encontrarse con Orihime, la otra se sentía entumecida como un miembro en el que te depositas todo tu peso. Mientas está entumecido, ese miembro deja de percibir las sensaciones, parece impropio; pero con el tiempo, cuando la sangre vuelve a circular, las sensaciones dormidas vuelven a percibirse como si ellas también despertaran de un profundo letargo.

Lo mismo ocurría con sus sentimientos por Orihime, mientras no la veía, mientras no la pensaba; sus sentimientos por ella, se entumecían y parecían desaparecer. Pero cuando volvía a tenerla cerca…. Sus emociones regresaban de a poco, en forma de un corazón acelerado, y lentamente los sentimientos comenzaban a fluir en su interior. El arrepentimiento de no ser lo suficientemente valiente para decirle cuánto la amaba, el dolor de verla casada con otro hombre, la amargura de saber que ahora tenía un hijo con aquél que era su amigo, pero que él no toleraba ver. Junto a los tiernos y bellos sentimientos de amor, se despertaba la frustración y el dolor. La soledad volvía a sentirse como un abismo, pero esta era la vida que habían elegido… Esta era la vida que todos habían elegido.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, en la parte 2 veremos el otro lado de esta historia (Rukia, Renji y Byakuya). Espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejarme sus comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos en los comentarios. Besos y abrazos.**_


End file.
